The Reason Why You Are Here
The Reason Why You Are Here (あなたがここにいる理由 Anata Ga Koko Ni Iru Riyuu) – пятый эндинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый Rie Fu с 52-го по 64-й эпизод. Список треков 1. Anata ga Koko ni iru Riyuu *Текст/Композитор: Rie Fu *Аранжировка: Sasaji Masanori 2. Just the Kind of Thought *Текст/Композитор/Аранжировка: Rie Fu 3. Anata ga Koko ni iru Riyuu (Instrumental) Аудио Текст песни Оригинал= 夜に歌えば　闇に飲まれて 朝の光が　それを照らす 届かない　そうじゃない 扉はもう開かれてる 満たされれば　不安になって 泣いていれば　それも幸せだ そこからも　もう一度 立ち上がる楽しみがある ああ　踏み込むだけ　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この焦燥感を あなたが今ここにいる理由は この雨音が知ってる 甘えていれば　欠けるものがある そばにあれば　見えなくなる 気付かない　そうじゃない 痛いほど　分ってる ああ　胸を張って　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この瞬間にも あなたが今ここにいる理由は この夕空が知ってる ないものねだり 私にはないものを あなたが持ってるはず ああ　踏み込むだけ　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この焦燥感を 私が今ここにいる理由を これからも探してる |-| Ромадзи= yoru nutaeba yami ni nomarete asa no hikari ga sore o terasu todokanai sou janai tobira wa mou hirakareteru mitasarereba fuan ni natte naiteireba sore mo shiawase da soko kara mo mou ichido tachiagaru tanoshimi ga aru aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shousoukan wo anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wa kono amaoto ga shitteru amaeteireba kakeru mono ga aru soba ni areba mienaku naru kitsukanai sou janai itai hodo wakatteru aa mune wo hatte omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shunkan ni mo anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wai kono yuuzora ga shitteru nai mono nedari watashi ni wa nai mono o anata ga motteru hazu aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shousoukan o watashi ga ima koko ni iru riyuu o kore kara mo sagashiteru |-| Английский перевод= If I sing at night, I'll be swallowed by the darkness. The morning light shines on that moment. The light won't reach--no, that's not it, The door is already open. If I feel satisfied, I become worried. If I cry, that's a kind of happiness as well. Joy also comes From being able to rise once again. Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart, I merely absorb the impatience. The reason you are here now, The sound of this rainfall knows. If I spoil on you, there's something lacking. If it's by my side, it becomes invisible to me. You don't realize--no, that's not it, I understand so much it hurts. Ah, when I show my pride with all my heart, I merely take it in, even in this moment. The reason you are here now, This evening sky knows. I desire what I don't have. What I don't have, You do. Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart, I merely absorb the impatience. The reason I am here now, I'll search for it from now on as well. |-| Русский перевод= Нужно ли петь в ночи, поглощённым во тьме. Утренний свет непременно осветит тебе путь. Он обязательно тебя достигнет: Дверь уже отворена. Не важно плачу я или радуюсь, В душе я всегда буду счастлива. С этого момента, ещё раз Я найду причину, чтобы встать и пойти вперёд. Ах, сделай всего шаг вперёд, отдав всего себя, Отбрось прочь свои тревоги и сомнения. Причину, по которой ты здесь сейчас, Шепчет звук дождя. Если ты потратишь слишком много, чего-то будет не хватать. Ты не сможешь увидеть вещи, что прямо около тебя. Но это не значит, что я не смогу их почувствовать. Я как никто понимаю, насколько это больно. Ах, раскрой пошире своё сердце И вдыхай тот воздух, что прямо пред тобою. Причину, по которой ты здесь сейчас, Знает это вечернее небо. Я желаю то, чего у меня нет. Нужная мне вещь Уже там, внутри тебя. Ах, сделай всего шаг вперёд, отдав всего себя, Отбрось прочь свои тревоги и сомнения. Прямо сейчас и до утра Я буду искать причину, по которой я здесь. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие темы